The rapid advances and convergence of cellular and IP technologies poses many new challenges for a provider in terms of not only meeting consumer demands for IP and cellular services, but also in ensuring that such services are not compromised such that the provider loses revenue. Broadband communications carriers (e.g., DSL-Digital Subscriber Line and cable television systems) are continually offering increased bandwidth for data downloads and uploads to subscribers over the Internet as a means of not only providing data services for the ever-demanding multimedia technologies, but also for voice communications utilizing VoIP (voice over IP).
Conventionally, in the context of a DSL and wireless application, a DSL or cable modem can be provided to connect to a broadband carrier. Typically, the DSL modem includes at least one port for receiving a WiFi access point (AP). WiFi, or Wireless Fidelity, is defined according to standards by IEEE 802.11 (a, b, g, etc.), and allows connection to the Internet from a couch at home, a bed in a hotel room, or a conference room at work, without wires. WiFi is similar to technology used in a cell phone that enables such devices, e.g., computers, to send and receive data indoors and out; anywhere within the range of a base station. In order to access the broadband services, a Point-to-Point Protocol over Ethernet (PPPoE) authentication service is provided so that the subscriber, via a handset, can access the wide area network link.
Unlicensed Mobile Access (UMA) technology provides access to GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) and GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) mobile services over unlicensed spectrum technologies (e.g., Bluetooth™ and IEEE 802.11x media). UMA technology provides alternative access to the GSM and GPRS core network services via IP-based broadband connections. Utilizing UMA, subscribers are able to roam and experience handover between cellular networks and public/private unlicensed wireless networks using multi-mode (e.g., dual-mode) mobile handsets, thereby receiving a consistent user experience when moving between networks.
In operation, a mobile subscriber with a UMA-enabled, dual-mode handset moves into range of an unlicensed wireless network to which the handset is allowed to connect. When the connection is made, the handset contacts a UNC (UMA Network Controller) over the broadband IP access network to be authenticated and authorized for GSM voice and GPRS data services via the unlicensed network. When approved, the subscriber's current location data stored in the core network is updated. From that point forward, all mobile voice and data traffic is routed to the handset via a UMAN (UMA Network) rather than the cellular radio access network. When the subscriber moves outside the range of the unlicensed network to which they are connected, the UNC and handset facilitate connection back to the licensed outdoor network, the whole process of which is transparent to the user.
The access point (AP) in the broadband service is transparent to the UMA technology. As long as the UMA client has an IP connection, and has a destination address, signaling can flow from the handset to the UNC, and login can occur. A secure tunnel is then established from the UNC back to the client and the GSM authentication procedures can be initiated to the UNC and access allowed. The UNC (and/or using WiFi) does not provide authentication, does not validate, and cannot determine the physical location of the handset. Thus, it is possible for a subscriber to take a WiFi AP and the DSL modem to another location (e.g., a neighbor's house) and make the connection from the other location without the DSL carrier ever knowing, thereby circumventing revenues to the carrier. This also has a negative impact with respect to E911 services where the location of the subscriber is desired to be known.